Aladdin Potter Series
by ClaraOOswald1995
Summary: Everyone (well not everyone) in the Wizarding World believes Harry Potter is the Chosen One, but Aladdin Potter is in fact the Chosen One. Starts from the Philosopher's Stone to the Deathly Hallows.


**Aladdin Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

 **Hey guys, Happy New Year, sorry for the delay in writing. I've just got a new laptop and I'm still in holiday mode. I've decided that I'll be uploading my fanfics once a week depending on each story. At the moment, I'll be uploading this fanfic as it is my main focus at the moment. Please keep in mind, I don't owe this fanfic - also the characters in the story are from the Broadway musical version of Aladdin. Hope you guys enjoy this fanfic.**

Chapter 1: The Letter, The Train and The Sorting

Aladdin remembered one thing from the night his parents had died – a green flash, but nothing else. Aladdin had a rough life until recently – he was adopted into some Muggle family. He lived at Privat Drive, often witnessing the bullying of Harry Potter. His adopted parents decided that he should socialise with other kids – he would be going to some private school in September – a high standard private school in which his adopted father went to.

"The grades there have been astounding," he would say. "You'll fit in well there, Aladdin. They have a very good academic program." A week before purchasing his school supplies, Aladdin received a letter from a school called Hogwarts. "Hogwash!" his adopted father said. "There's no such thing as magic."

After much convincing and well, very little convincing to his adopted mother, they decided to give Hogwarts a chance. They went to Diagon Alley a week before school started, where Aladdin purchased his school supplies. After finding basically everything on his list, he notices that he needed a wand. He went into a shop called Ollivander's. "Ahah, I was wondering when I would be seeing you again, Mr Potter," Ollivander said.

"What? How?" Aladdin asked the man.

"I saw your brother just a few weeks ago, purchasing his wand," Ollivander went on. "Through his choice was Dragon Heartstring infused with Unicorn, I believe your wand would be something else." He hands Aladdin a wooden stick as he gave it a wave. Ollivander gasped as he saw the glass shutter. "Nope. What about this one, Hornbeam and hawthorn." Ollivander gave Aladdin another wand as he gives it another wave. "No. What about vine wood?" He hands another wand to Aladdin and waves it again.

"Nope. A tricky customer. Ahah, I got one." He quickly runs into the cardboard and picks a wand. "Perhaps this one. Holly with a Phoenix feather. Nice and supple." He hands Aladdin the wand as the wind picks up around him. "Curious."

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Aladdin asked.

"This wand was supposedly to go to Harry Potter – he was given the scar and the chosen one," Ollivander stated. "But the wand has chosen you, Aladdin. Maybe because it's brother gave you something which isn't seen."

"Who is the brother?" Aladdin asked.

"The brother gave your brother the scar," Ollivander replied. But another question popped into Aladdin's mind – where did the Phoenix feather come from?

"But where did the Phoenix feather come from?" Aladdin asked Ollivander.

"You have a curious mind, Aladdin," Ollivander stated. "I cannot say until the time is right or until the owner reveals himself." Aladdin nodded as he purchases the wand.

* * *

The day came when Aladdin goes to Hogwarts for the first time in his life – he was scared. His adopted parents were helpful enough as they were guided onto the platform by some wizard and Aladdin waved goodbye to his adopted parents. He sat in a compartment by himself with nobody bothered to talk to him. He heard whispers of Harry Potter being on the train, but he couldn't be bothered with those whispers.

Aladdin decided to read his books as he was incredibly bored. As soon as they were at Hogwarts, Aladdin was dressed and ready. He leapt off his seat as he carried his bags to put them on the platform. "Will they be transported with us?" he asked the attendant.

"Yes," he replies. "As soon as you are sorted into your houses, they'll be in your dormitory." Aladdin nodded. He knew about all of the houses – Gryffindor are brave and nerve, Hufflepuff are dedicated and loyal, Ravenclaw are intelligence and wit and Slytherin are ambitious and cunning. He follows the rest of the first years. He sat on a boat with a girl with orange hair and a blond-haired boy. As soon as they got there, Aladdin notices the lady standing at the top of the stairs. "That must be Professor McGonagall," the girl says, loud enough for everyone to hear. Professor McGonagall looked at the girl looking uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She announces to them. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitories and spend free time in your house common rooms. The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you wait."

Aladdin felt himself breathing heavily. He was pretty nervous. The boy with white blond hair and grey eyes looked calmer than him. He kept on hearing a girl's loud voice, speaking about Hogwarts' history. "Can she just shut up for two seconds?" Aladdin muttered under his breath. He hated the girl's attitude already and he had hoped that he doesn't end up in the same house as the girl. "They are ready for you now!"

They all walked in – in two straight lines. There stood an old hat in front of them. "All we have to do is try on a mouldy hat," Aladdin heard the boy with the orange hair say. They all gather in front of McGonagall.

"When I call your name, you will put on a hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she added. She starts calling out the names as Aladdin stood there nervously looking around at the students. He didn't want to be here. "Draco Malfoy." The boy with white blond hair and grey eyes walked towards the stool as the hat announces: "Slytherin!"

"Aladdin Potter," McGonagall calls out. Aladdin stood there nervously as he made his way up to the hat and the stool as he sits underneath the hat.

"Very difficult," the hat says. "I see a lot of qualities from each house. You are very studious and suit Ravenclaw finely, but also very loyal so you'll suit Hufflepuff. I see that you are brave, so you'll do well in Gryffindor, but I see that you are cunning and ambitious, so you'll suit well in Slytherin. But where to put you? Ahah I know! Slytherin!"

Aladdin stood up shaking with nerves as he sees students looking at him walking towards the Slytherin table. "I'm Draco," the white blond boy says as he holds his hand out for Aladdin to shake.

"Aladdin," Aladdin says as he shakes Draco's hands.

"Let me guess, your brother is Harry Potter," Draco adds. "Seems that he doesn't like to have friendships."

"He seems like an idiot not to be friends with you," Aladdin adds.

"Jasmine Quinn," McGonagall announces. Jasmine is sorted into Slytherin too and sits beside Aladdin.

"You are Potter's brother," she says. "He seems like a dumb boy." Aladdin rolls his eyes as he continues watching the Sorting Ceremony. He didn't notice at the time that Harry was looking at him from the Gryffindor table with sheer dislike. Snape (Or Severus Snape according to Draco) on the other hand was looking at Aladdin with sheer hatred. 'Why would a boy like Aladdin be in Slytherin House?' Snape wondered.

 **First chapter done and dusted. So, this fanfiction will feature characters from the Broadway Musical as well as characters from the Harry Potter series. If you are all wondering why the hat putted Aladdin in Slytherin – it is because Aladdin didn't have any friends at the time. Yes, Aladdin will defeat Voldemort, but everyone thinks Harry is the Chosen One (even Harry thinks so too). I've also decided that Aladdin will be nicer towards others (one of the nicer Slytherins towards the Gryffindors), he will get along with Hermione but not Ron – not yet anyways. Harry will try and become friends with him.**


End file.
